


This is a bad idea, but I like it

by JailynnW



Series: This is a... [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Fluff, Foggy is awesome, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Matt POV, Matt loves Foggy, Pining, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was a bad idea, but he could never say no to Foggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a bad idea, but I like it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a palette cleanser of sorts. I've been writing so much angst, that I wanted something fluffy and dorky, where the happy ending is in reach quickly. I hope you like it. I might write a smuttier sequel later, but this one is pure cotton candy. Oh and it was written at two in the morning. So yeah, it might suck. Eek. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Things to know: The events of daredevil happened before Age of Ultron. Daredevil is already on the Avengers watch list and invite him to the party that happens in the movie. I'm a comic geek and wanted to include cameos from the Fantastic Four.

\------&\------

“Two hours, Matty,” Foggy Nelson – best friend extraordinaire and Matt Murdock's secret crush – says with a flourish, as if the added hand motion will somehow make him say yes. (The hand movement will not, but the _Matty_ and the slight grin to his voice most likely will). “Two hours, we rub elbows with famous heroes, pass out a few cards, drink _ridiculously_ expensive champagne and then bow out like the graceful and sexy – that's me by the way and awkward and dorky – you – awesome people we are.”

Matt sighs. Why had he ever shown that stupid invite to him in the first place? Oh yeah because he promised himself after Foggy found out about his other job he would never lie to him again. Well except for the lie of omission about how in love with him he is. 

But he doesn't think that counts.

Or that could be just a lie he tells himself. 

Hard to say.

“Foggy you know they want Daredevil right?” he lowers his voice, the streets around them are packed and bustling with with people having to _get there right now, move mister_. No one is paying attention to them but he just can not be too careful. Especially with someone as precious as Foggy standing next to him. “They don't care about Matt Murdock. In fact the invite isn't even addressed to me. It was pinned to a door on a roof top. That I only found because I accidentally bumped into it while trying not to pass out.” Foggy's breath catches after that so he rushes on, “It clearly asks for Daredevil to attend.”

“Cross,” Foggy moves them toward their offices, “That's only because they don't know you are you. Once they do, they will be clamoring for a chance to be not only associated with Daredevil, but also with the prestigious law firm of Nelson and Murdock.” He turns his head toward Matt and grins. Even without his sight he can always tell when his best friend is grinning. It radiates from him like a ball of pure joy. It warms everything it touches and Matt always finds himself leaning towards it. Wanting to capture a small ounce of that light for himself. “Come on, buddy you know we got this.”

“Tony Stark doesn't need this,” Matt reasons. “In fact none of them do.”

“Pfff,” another wild hand movement. “They just don't _know_ they need this. That's the difference. The Avengers haven't seen us in action. Remember my friend, we are the best damn avocados this city has ever seen.”

“Maybe also the poorest.”

“Well yeah. But that could all change in _two hours_.” Matt sighs again, trying really hard to sound exasperated, but sounding dangerously fond instead. “Yes!” Foggy exclaims. “I'll need to rent a tux. I'll look even more handsome in a tux. I mean it's hard to mess up perfection – Nelson genes are fine after all, but just imagine me in a tux.”

“I didn't say yes,” arguing for the sake of saving some face.

“But you were going to,” damn knowing tone.

“This is a bad idea.”

Foggy laughs free and boisterously, dropping his voice to a whisper and speaking close to Matt's ear, “Those are the best kinds, Daredevil.” 

Matt just barely suppresses a shiver at the hot breath against his skin. Foggy's flirting is going to be the death of him, no need for Fisk or the Russian mob or aliens to apply - the position of Matt Murdock's killer has been filled. They walk up the steps to their law offices and Foggy continues describing himself as “Sean Connery's James Bond, only with better hair. Yeah that's me. Nelson, Foggy Nelson – 00 delicious.”

Matt has no doubt he will look dashingly handsome in a tux. Even though he doesn't know _exactly_ what Foggy's features look like, he knows without a doubt he is beautiful. He has known that forever. It's easy to see even without sight because of his friend's gorgeous heart and undeniable spirit. It's what attracted – and still attracts – Matt to him. 

Once Foggy tells Karen about that party and how she better get used to superhero clients because he is going to rock at chatting them up, they settle down to work. The rest of the day is packed with the business of the couple of cases that have been sent their way by Brett. Matt let the routine of looking up precedent and building a case for his clients wipe away any thoughts of a party at the Avengers tower. Deep inside he knows whatever happens that night will change everything.

\------&\------

Matt is sitting on a roof top four nights later, his tilting toward the sounds of the city, when he tenses. Someone is close. Someone is watching. He prepares his body for a fight, his muscles coiling, ready to spring. Light feet land slightly to his left. Matt turns, waiting.

“You get the invite?” An unfamiliar voice, but Matt relaxes a hair, not a threat. “I left it for you. You never RSVPed. That's kinda a big thing with Pepper. Tony doesn't give a rat's ass, he likes surprises. I'm Clint by the way.”

“I got it,” Matt looks his conversation partner over. Not extremely tall, six feet tall, maybe six one. He is lean, but not weak. He walks with ease, a comfortable gait showing he is relaxed but there is a slight bounce to it Matt recognizes, this man will fight if need be. “You're invite only says Daredevil. Is there a plus one I missed?”

“You got someone you want to bring?”

Matt nods shortly.

“Well damn, I thought you were a lone wolf type. But yeah! Tony throws one hell of a party. Everyone should experience it at least once.”

“I guess this will be a coming out party” - _in more ways than one, only no one else will know about the other though, not even his date_ \- “You want to know who I am.”

Clint shrugs, the movement clear, “That's up to you. Spiderman is thinking of attending but he isn't comfortable showing his face yet. You should know though,” he takes a step towards Matt, “if you want to keep your secret that's your call. But if you tell us, we will not blow it for you. Everyone has to come out of the superhero closet on their own and in their own time. We get that.”

“Tony Stark can be discreet?”

“When he wants to be,” Clint grins. “He just doesn't most days. Although outing a fellow hero isn't really his style. Embarrassing, harassing and being a general pain in the ass to them, yeah that's his style.”

Matt laughs softly, “At least you're honest.”

“About making fun of Tony? That's my favorite past time, well next to trouncing Thor in Halo.”

“Name dropping?”

“Being an Avenger has it's perks,” He holds out his hand, “Can I drop your name soon?”

“We'll see,” but he shakes Clint's hand away. “How did you get the duty of sending out the invites and checking up on them?

“Lost a bet,” Clint sighs dramatically. “Never bet against the Black Widow in anything.”

Matt files that away, “How will I get in without my suit?”

Clint tosses something at him, Matt catches it with ease. “Just show Jarvis what I just gave you and he'll let you in.” With that Clint leaves.

Matt opens his hand to find a small object in it. The circular item is humming with electricity and feels slightly heavy in his palm. He sighs, what did he just get into?

\------&\------

“You met _Hawkeye_?!” 

“Yes,” Matt answers, grabbing two beers from the fridge. Foggy is sitting on his couch turning the object Clint gave him last night in his hand. “He wanted to know if I was coming to the party.”

“And you said...”

He tilts his head a bemused smile on his lips, “You know what I said. I know you have already rented a tux.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Foggy stands and hands him back the small electronic device, taking one of the beers. “You think it's a tracker or something? I could see Tony doing that.”

“God I hope not,” he places the circle on the counter and rubs his hands. “I know it's charged with something, but you saw it; what did it look like?”

Foggy shrugs, “I shrugged,” he supplies even though he knows he doesn't have to now. “It looks like a small coin. Gold plated maybe, but with it coming from Tony Stark it might _actually_ be gold. There is an A on it.” He moves the coin closer to him. “It's not that over the top, although there is a button on the side. Want me to press it?” He sounds like a kid, giddy at the idea.

Matt is apprehensive. But he just can't tell his friend no; no matter how much of a headache it might cause them. “Sure why the hell not? What's the worst that can happen?”

“You really want me to answer that buddy?”

“Nope, not even a little bit.” He takes a deep pull from his beer, letting the different flavors dance on his tongue.

“Good answer,” Foggy rolls his shoulders, “here goes nothing.”

 _Famous last words,_ Matt muses.

The humming in the room intensifies and the air ripples with it. 

“It's a like a hologram or something, it kinda reminds me of that scene in Star Wars with R2D2 projecting Princess Leia to Luke Skywalker.” Foggy says from beside him. “It's a flickering image of Tony Stark dressed in a, is that a Grateful Dead shirt?”

_”Oh hey you pressed the button, look at you, you smart little devil.”_

“He's kind of an asshole,” Foggy says and Matt chuckles in agreement.

_”So if you are watching this Legolas must have found you and you agreed to come to my kick ass party. This is good. Now I want to start by saying, I don't give a shit who you are. If you want to come to the party as yourself, as your alter ego or as a dancing girl with a tiara I say you should do what feels right. However, in full disclosure, if you do show up in a tiara and Vegas showgirls attire I reserve the right to mock you and put it on Instagram.”_

_”Tony!”_

“A female is coming into view. She's pretty.” Matt nods.

_”What, Pep? I'm just telling the truth. There will be mocking and video taking for my fans. They expect nothing less than that from me. I'm just giving him a heads up.”_

_”Ignore him, we all do,” she sighs._ She sounds put upon but also a little amused. _“We can't wait for you to come. The party is at 7, dress casual, no tux needed,”_

“Damn,” Foggy whines. 

_“And don't worry about Tony. I'll keep him in check.”_

_”But Pepper!”_

A pop and then the hissing of electricity is gone.

“It's off,” Foggy announces. “Is there a Saint Pepper? Cause if there isn't, she should sainted now. Looks like she puts up with a lot of bullshit.”

“I don't think there is, but you're right. She deserves to be one.”

“I guess I'll have to see if I can get a refund on the tux.”

“Sorry pal,” Matt pats his shoulder sympathetically. “If it makes you feel any better I'm sure you would have looked fantastic in it.”

Foggy nods, his hair brushing Matt's fingers still resting on his shoulder. “I really would have. The world is missing out.”

\------&\------

The night of the party arrives much quicker than Matt anticipates. Or wants to be honest. He is still unsure of going to such a public place basically announcing himself as Daredevil. He knows what Clint said and what Tony said in that weird little welcome about not caring who he is and not outing him, but can he really be sure?

Karen still doesn't know everything. Foggy only recently found out. Claire only knows because she literally stitched him back together. That's a small group. He isn't sure he wants to expand it much further. 

It doesn't matter about his hesitations though, he's doing this because Foggy wants to. And he'll do anything for him. So he puts on his suit (the business one, not the _business_ one) and gathers the coin to present while he waits for his best friend to come.

Foggy shows up right on time. Matt wishes he could see him, but he settles for touching his arm instead. The heat from his friend soothes him in a way not much else can. It's like sinking into a warm tub, it takes away the aches and fills you up with comfort.

“The valet is downstairs already,” Foggy informs him as he straightens Matt's tie. “You ready for this?”

“No,” he replies, sighing, “I still think it's a bad idea.”

“Maybe it is,” Foggy concedes, “but I like it.”

 _And really,_ Matt thinks as he is led by Foggy out to the car, _that's all that matters_.

\------&\------

Arriving at the Tower is in a word, an experience. The sounds hit him as soon as they are a block from the Avengers headquarters. Matt tries to block out as much as possible so he won't end up with a migraine later. Foggy touches his arm, squeezing just below his elbow. 

“I have earplugs and aspirin in my pocket, just in case.”

It's times like this, it's not hard to fall in love with Foggy Nelson all over again. Matt smiles gratefully at him. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he moves some hair from Matt's forehead, fixing the unfixable. “What are friends for.”

And its statements like that that remind him the love he feels for Foggy isn't returned. Matt smothers a groan of frustration. The car eases to a stop and a second later the door on Foggy's side opens. 

“Welcome to the Avengers Tower. I hope you enjoy the festivities.”

“Oh we will,” Foggy assures him and helps Matt out of the car.

That feeling that this is a really horrible idea, gnaws at his insides. He pushes them down, reaching for Foggy and entering the party.

\------&\------

“Dude,” Foggy hisses excitedly in his ear, “I just saw Captain America and War Machine playing darts. I may have just pissed myself.”

“You didn't,” Matt sips his sparkling wine, the bubbles doing nice things to his mood. “I would have smelt it if you had.”

“First, that's gross,” Foggy pauses, “and second, thank God. It would be really embarrassing trying to sell us as professionals with a urine stain on my pants.”

“Indeed it would.”

“Who should we talk to first?”

Matt shrugs, “Who is the closest?”

“Um,” Foggy looks around, “I see Reed Richards and Sue Storm. With all their experiments, they may one day need a lawyer or twelve.”

“Let's go.”

Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman are in a word – _charmed_ – by Foggy instantly. Matt smiles and adds to the conversation as much as possible but really this is his partner's element. He makes jokes, gives advice and pulls the couple in. Sue even blushes at a sweet comment that he slips into the speech about what their law firm could do for the Fantastic Four. No flirting, although sometimes Foggy just flirts without trying, just an honest statement. Matt is always impressed by this. Foggy teases him constantly about being a ladies man, but Foggy is the one that got Marci to stay in a relationship for almost six months, something no one else in Columbia or ever had accomplished. 

Leaving the couple, Matt can feel the buzz rolling off Foggy. “So cool. This is so cool! You should have seen them Matt. I got them hook, line and sinker. I'm the master of the schmooze.” Foggy turns to him and places his hands on his shoulders and in a perfect Arnold Schwarzengger voice says, “They call me the schmoozinator, follow me if you want to live.”

Matt chokes on the sip of champagne he shouldn't have taken, “Okay who's next schmoozinator?”

He shrugs, “Let's just walk around.”

They end up talking to Clint – who Matt gets the impression knows he is Daredevil almost right away even though he was never announced by Jarvis as anything other than Matt Murdock. Foggy once again manages to make a friend without even trying. The conversation leaps from law to the newest video games to Foggy getting a lesson in archery from the Avenger. 

Clint leads them to Natasha – a woman that Foggy later describes as gorgeously terrifying _“Man she is – wow. I'm actually at a loss for words.”_ That on it's own is pretty awe-inspiring. Black Widow is cool to them both, but Matt senses she is amused greatly by his friend's stuttering words and easy smile. 

Captain America – _Steve Rogers please_ – is next and Matt starts to worry about Foggy's heart while they talk. It's racing at an unnatural speed. Steve is quite possibility the most polite person Matt has ever met in his life. He speaks with authority and quiet honesty and he really listens to what they have to say. 

“Do you take on cases that seem hopeless?” Steve asks hesitantly. His fingers curling and uncurling at his sides. Tension radiating off him.

“Those are our forte,” Foggy tells him, gesturing with his hands toward Captain America. “Do you have a case you would like us to take on?”

Steve shakes his head with a sigh, “Not yet, but it would be nice to know that someone will take it if it comes to that.”

“You mind me asking what it pertains to,” Matt asks.

“Prisoner of war rights,” Steve replies with a sadness that could be felt by anyone close to them. 

“We'll definitely take on a case like that,” Foggy states firmly. Steve takes their card and shakes both their hands before going to find Sam Wilson. Foggy is vibrating next to him. “So not a bad idea,” he whispers into his ear, joy practically making the words sing. 

They make more rounds. Meeting heroes from all walks of life: police, firefighters, super humans, army veterans, etc. The night is coming to a close. Most people have left and they are making their way over to the valet to go back to Hell's Kitchen. Matt is just starting to believe that he was wrong about not wanting to come, it has been a good night – one with him pressed against Foggy, listening to him work magic - when, of course, all hell breaks loose.

Foggy grips his arm tightly, “Oh shit! Oh shit.”

“What,” Matt looks around him trying to pinpoint what is happening, but the chaos of people moving to get away is making that impossible. “Foggy what is happening?”

“Oh nothing,” his friend says, worriedly, “just something I called _months_ ago! Machines are trying to take over, dude.”

A distorted voice speaks from one of the upper levels, _“How can you be worthy? You're all puppets, all tangled up in strings. Strings.”_

A screeching noise makes Matt winces and grab his ears. “We need to go.”

“Already a head of you buddy,” Foggy pulls gently on his arm to get them as far away from the tower as possible. “So just in case we don't make it out of this alive I feel like I need to make a confession.”

“Now,” Matt questions.

“Yeah, now, now is good,” his partner nods, his hair brushing against his collar, “Cross. So here it is in all it's bad timing glory: one you were right – well up until now I was – but whatever – this was a bad idea. We could be sitting in my apartment drinking beer and eating Thai. So there is that.” He pauses then says in a rush, “Two I kinda love you.”

“I know you say it all the time,” _and never mean it the way I want you to,_ he adds silently.

“Uh huh, only no, oh God, I think I just saw one of those robot things flying toward the Hudson. Shit, if we make it out of this alive I'm so buying our copier-fax machine the best toner ink and paper a poor lawyer can buy.”

“I think we're safe from the copier.”

“Really, are you sure because I'm not.” Foggy manages to get them far enough away that Matt can finally start focusing again. He breathes more easily now that his “vision” has reformed. “I'm texting Karen. She needs to know to be kind to the copier from now on. If we treat it right maybe it will stay an allies.”

“Foggy,” Matt stops them and reaches up to cup his friend's face in his hands, “let's go back. What do you mean, “Uh huh, only no?””

“Oh, uh, well, if I was going to die, which it seems I'm not at the moment, seeing as we are semi safely away from the Avengers and the robot of doom, I wanted to let you know that I, um, kinda, sorta, maybe, really do,” he takes a deep breath, “love you. Like I'm in love with you and yes I know the timing sucks, but really when would be a good -”

Matt kisses him mid ramble. His heart fluttering in his chest. _Foggy loves him_. The words fill every part of him with happiness. The kiss is awkward at first. Foggy is stunned but once the shock wears off, oh it's perfect. His lips are smooth and warm, his hands sliding through Matt's hair are causing shivers to run down his spine and his blood to flood with heat. Foggy's tongue slides into his mouth and he can't stop a moan from slipping out if he tried. Which he doesn't, because _yes_.

They pull apart, resting foreheads together, grinning like fools. All around them the streets are filling with people trying to see what's happening at the Avengers' tower, but all Matt can hear is Foggy's heart racing in time with his. 

“I love you too,” he whispers simply because he needs to say it out loud. 

Foggy chuckles, kissing his temple gently, “Yeah, I got that. You know making out, in a shadowed alley, while the machines are taking over the world is probably a bad idea.”

“Maybe it is,” Matt grins, leaning in for another kiss, “but I like it.”

\------&\------


End file.
